


Espionage at Pym Tech

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [41]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Corporate Espionage, F/M, Fluff, Investigations, M/M, Murder, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The detectives reach a case of new heights when Scott is arrested for corporate espionage. They must find evidence to clear him before the case goes to federal trial.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next fic in Detective Stiles. Ever since I first watched Ant-Man, I've been wanting to write a mystery in Pym Tech.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tech companies get a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting in this fic, Derek and Stiles are taking a well deserved break from solving mysteries. They will resume working in the spring break fic. However, they are still part of the main cast.

**_Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

Springbrooks residents decorated the community center for Valentine's Day. Pink, red, and white crepe streamers, flowers, balloons, and fringe curtains were hung up or placed here and there.

In addition to the roses, carnations, and camellias, pink and white cherry blossoms and orchids, and red tulips were placed together to create floral arrangements and placed in vases on tables or desks. Valentine hearts, cupids, and dove decals were placed on windows and walls.

String red hearts and conservation hearts hung in doorways in lieu of doors on the 2rd floor. Helium balloons were placed in the lobby and offices. Woodstock themed Valentine's Day decorations were placed in the daycare area.

In the lobby, a Valentine's Day tree was placed on a wall. Names of the staff members were written on the hearts. Valentine's Day banners were hung up in the lounge, lobby, and offices. Hearts, hugs, & kisses confetti were sprinkled around the flower vases and heart spray centerpieces.

"We did pretty great." a resident smiled. They put away the boxes and got back to work.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone. Their work days ended earlier now that Steve was finished with the gala portraits and Bucky had only one shift this month.

"I'm planning something for our Valentine's Day," Bucky sighed. Steve perked up in interest.

"Can I know about this surprise?" he asked.

"Nope, you'll just have to sit in anticipation." Bucky replied. Steve sighed,

"Such a tease." he said. The brunette smirked and kissed him.

* * *

**_Pym Tech, Manhattan;_ **

Two Tech giants began their monthly meeting. They were half-way through their discussion on the annual budget when FBI and CIA agents flung open the doors to the meeting room and stormed in. They stood up in surprise.

"What is going on?!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Scott Lang, you are under arrest for treason and espionage." Loki announced looking pained.

"What?! Corporate espionage?!" Scott was shocked and confused.

"He isn't even part of the department that deals with the corporate end! Just how would he be involved in this?" Janet wanted to know. The others agreed. Despite everyone's vehement objections, Scott was cuffed and taken out. Hank was already on the phone with his lawyers.


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Depending on how things pans out, ch 2 should be posted tmw.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives had just finished adding the file on the Antique Forgery to the file cabinet when Hope arrived. They jumped when Hope burst into the room. She was shaking and nervous, and Derek got up.

"Hope, is everything alright?" he asked.

"No, I am not. This is so bad!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

"Scott was arrested for corporate espionage. He's been hauled off to the local federal prison." Hope explained. The detectives dropped everything. Federal prison?!

"We'll take it. How long do we have before they take him to trial?" Trip responded. Hope was led to a chair and they sat down to resume their discussion. They needed as much information as possible.

* * *

**_Pym Tech headquarters, Manhattan;_ **

Pym Tech and SI had a major meeting. This was a matter of life and death.

"As you all know and may have witnessed. Scott was arrested. We have to hold a press conference to address the media. We cannot let them slander him." Howard was saying.

"I am already talking with PR." Pepper replied.

"We should just all support and help him." Janet added.

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;_ **

Steve worked on the March menu. The theme was St. Patrick's Day. So he went for a green theme, as in having the background in emerald, shamrock, forest, mint, and regular green cardboard and wrote the recipes with gold, silver, and bronze glitter pens. Pots of gold, leprechauns, and shamrock stickers decorated the borders. Steve smiled at his work in pride. He finished the poster and hung it up on the wall just when the first customers came in.

* * *

That evening, Boyd, Erica, Derek, Stiles, Brett, Liam, Corey, Mason, Kaito, and Jimmy went on a group date to an art gallery. They enjoyed themselves as they marveled at the numerous paintings, sculptures, and prints. They left wanting to know about those artists.

* * *

The next day, Scott met with his lawyer Matt Murdock and Hope. Scott wore an orange prison jumpsuit. He was stressed and worried. They had three weeks to get Scott's name cleared.

"How's Cassie?" he asked Hope.

"She is trying. She misses you." Hope responded. Scott let out a held breath.

"Thank god. I miss her too." he responded.

"I have requested every piece of evidence to be in discovery tomorrow." Matt mentioned.

"Thank you for helping," Scott sighed.

"It is no problem." Matt replied.

"We are going to figure this out." he promised.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They cuddled up in their bed.

"Have you heard anything about Scott?" Steve asked.

"Nothing solid yet." Bucky replied.

"I hope that he's alright." Steve worried.

"He should be somehow." Bucky reassured as he kissed Steve. Then they settled down and drifted off.


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's friends want to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 should be posted tmw.

**_A Taste of Taste, Brooklyn;_ **

The crew was working on Valentine's Day treats. Pink, red, and white frosting went on sugar cookies and cupcakes with matching sugar sprinkles.  There were cupid toppers.

Cupcake flavors were chocolate and vanilla with buttercream frosting on top. The special flavors were strawberry and red velvet with cream cheese buttercream. The cookies were cut into shapes of Valentine hearts, doves, cupids, lips, and roses.

Other special treats consisted of raspberry rose eclairs, cream puffs, meringues, sakura mochi, and white chocolate vanilla beam macaroons. Chocolate mocha de creme was served with strawberries. They even made chocolate fondue. Dippers were strawberries, cherries, raspberries, angelfood and pound cake, marshmallows, shortbread and wafers.

There was even treats for Mardi Gras. There were eclairs, mochi, and cupcakes. For eclairs; there was Green Tea Matcha, lemon meringue and blueberry violet eclairs. For mochi, they had purple potato, honey lemon cream, and green tea. For cupcakes; there were green and purple velvet, and lemon.

The drinks of the month were; peppermint mocha, special milkshakes and smoothies. The milkshake flavors consisted of red velvet and chocolate strawberry. For smoothies there were; strawberry, pomegranate, raspberry-lime, pina colada, and coconut.

When the treats were done, everyone lined up and wait for Bronwen's reaction. Bronwen sampled the final products and beamed.

"Perfect! Record the recipes." she declared when she finished the mochi and eclairs. They went back to the kitchen to finish the recipe and share it with other staff members.

* * *

**_Pym Tech headquarters, Manhattan;_ **

The detectives started their investigation into Pym Tech by visiting the grounds. They started with the financial department. They met persons of interest; Mitchell Carson, Darren Cross, David Cannon, and Nathan Garrett. All of the men had one thing in common: their ambition. Darren Cross worked as Hank's protege for years, while David Cannon and Nathan Garrett had their own ambitions dashed when they got in over their heads and had to be demoted. Mitchell Carson is just like them, but more careful with his own pursuits.

The detectives were immediately suspicious. They saw each of them would have a reason to push Scott out and take his place.

"Run background checks on all of them. Who are those people, and what do they stand to gain?" Skye declared.

* * *

**_Tony and Pepper's place, Manhattan;_ **

Tony and Pepper had some alone time. Tony was tensed up and couldn't relax knowing that a friend was in federal prison. Pepper held him in her arms,

"I know that you are upset, but it won't help you or Scott to completely shut down." she said.

"I can't help it," Tony sighed.

"...if he is arraigned, then the chance of getting bail is nil." he finished.

"I know, but Matt is already on it. I will set aside savings to pay, so he won't have to dip into Cassie's college fund for bail." Pepper responded.

"I want to visit him if I can. I'll look into it tomorrow morning." Tony replied. Pepper kissed him.

"Let's rest on it. If we are exhausted, then we can't do anything." she suggested.

* * *

 ** _Pym Tech headquarters, Manhattan;_**

Kurt, Dave, and Luis ran into each other in the staff break room.

"Scott hasn't been let out on bail yet,"' Kurt sighed.

"This is so messed up." he grumbled.

"What can we do? Ms. Potts said she had it covered." Dave pointed out.

"I think i have an idea, but I'll wait until after work." Luis finally spoke. The men cut it short due to their thirty minutes being up. They would meet up at Luis' house later to discuss how to move forward.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve got time alone after work. They cuddled up to each other.

"Lottie's birthday is two months away, so I need some ideas." Steve was saying.

 "She has been expressing an interest in art." Bucky offered. They thought it over, 

"I like that idea. We can try Color Me Mine. The kids have been wanting to return." Steve offered.

"Sounds perfect. As always." Bucky smiled. Then they kissed and rested.


	4. Break In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guard meets a sad end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. CA will be updated next.

The culprit read the newspaper. He was besides himself in glee.

"It's perfect! I finally got a foot in the door." they gloated. They smirked and basked in Scott's suffering. They wanted to keep the pain going.

* * *

While the culprit was enjoying Scott's misfortune, the couples went out on a group date. They went to a festival. The date was filled with music and food. The couples had fun and got close. It was a great time away from the problems.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives had meeting at the agency to discuss their findings. They were suspicious, but excited that they were on the right track.

"We have four suspects, each with viable motives." Boyd was saying.

"Scott was up for promotion. Some of our suspects voiced displeasure." Erica added. The meeting was interrupted with a knock on the door. Isaac answered the door and saw Kurt, Dave, and Luis. They smiled and waved.

"We wanted to offer any help you might need." Luis said.

"Sure." they smiled.

"Okay, let's get to work." Skye said.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale and Townsend families plus the Lahey brothers, Chris, Stiles, and Danielle gathered for a family dinner. Dinner consisted of stew, biscuits, and salad. They were extremely happy. The meal was a nice step away to relax.

* * *

**_Pym Tech headquarters, Manhattan;_ **

The spy was stealing records from the room when the door suddenly opened. The light cut through the room.

"What are you doing here?" a security guard demanded.

"I was just refiling some things." the spy tried to bluff.

"Nice try, but no one was due to sort it this month." came the reply. The man had to think quick so he ran. The security officer ran after him.

When they were near the exit, the spy turned around and pulled a gun. He shot him three times in the chest. The spy turned killer fled the scene before his body even hit the ground.


	5. The Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives are given full access to the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Sorry for the relay, I got sidetracked. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.

**_Pym Tech headquarters, Manhattan;_ **

Parrish and his squad arrived at the new crime scene. The security guard's body was covered so it would not upset his coworkers.

"This poor man was shot clean in the chest. Perp didn't miss his heart or lung. They were precise." May reported.

"The person who shot him must have known what they were doing," Parrish remarked.

"Was there any exit wounds?" he finished. May shook her head.

"They were from a far enough distance that they would have not exited."

"Thank you, May. I think you can take the body now." Parrish said. They closed down the building for further investigation and forensic searching. It was sure to be on the breaking news cycle.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives set up a regular meeting about recent cases when Lance and Bobbi stepped in.

"Hey, guys! Is everything alright?" Skye smiled.

"A security guard was shot dead at Pym Tech. We are now in need of your help to figure this out." Lance replied.

"Don't worry. We'll help. I know I can look through some more backgrounds and maybe get any camera footage from Parrish." Boyd replied. Bobbi and Lance thanked them for their work and gave them files.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had lunch at a Panera Bread location in between Stark Industries and the psychiatrist's office. They were trying to make some time to take their minds off the stressful reality at SI.

"How are the teens doing if I can ask?" Bucky said, knowing the legal protections of patients.

"All I can say is that there has been progress made for some and others feel they should stay in the program." Steve responded.

"How are you doing? Are you taking time to think of your own care and well-being?" Bucky wanted to know.

"I am. I meditate after work and make myself tea to relax." Steve replied.

"That's good." Bucky was relieved. Then he and Steve shared a kiss.

* * *

**_media room, Manhattan;_ **

Pym Tech and Pepper held a press conference. The media was out in full force.

"We will be investigating further into the case with the new information about a murder." Pepper announced. The media yelled out questions.

"No further comment." Pepper declared. They left them behind in the media room.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"Want to go out to a nice restaurant for dinner?" Stiles asked.

"That would be a nice change." Derek replied.

"Maybe even a spa day?" Stiles continued.

"Perfect." Derek nodded. They kissed softly.


	6. New Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives learn new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

The Starks and Pyms had their meeting. They radiated seriousness.

"How do we get him out of jail?" Tony was saying.

"Matt is handling that." Pepper responded.

"Still, we should be able to petition for bail." Tony protested.

"We can look for a link between the corporate espionage and the murder." Hope offered.

"That's the best that we can do and present it to Matt to petition." Pepper stated. They adjourned the meeting and got to work.

* * *

**_Pym Tech headquarters, Manhattan;_ **

The detectives visited the crime scene. They searched the whole building in order to figure out how the killer would have gotten in. They hit pay dirt in the file room.

Well, kind of, depending on whom you asked. They found loose papers. The group was confused until realization dawned.

"He dropped a lot of evidence. He's getting sloppy." they commented. They carefully collected them and took them to an on scene CSI.

* * *

The next day, the couples went out on a group date to an ice hockey game. They attended a Canucks vs. Bruins game. They had a great time and got into the game.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

While the couples were occupied, Skye and Ryan asked Scott's friends about the suspects. Ryan took notes as Kurt, Dave, and Luis talked.

"The guy Hank mentored; Darren was really jealous. He would complain whenever Hank paid attention to us." Dave commented.

"Oh, and David really had the hots for Janet." Luis added. Ryan and Skye raised their eyebrows. They had never heard this tidbit before.

"Thanks for the info." Ryan said.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They rested under a light blanket.

"I have been working an extra shift since Scott was arrested." Bucky was saying.

"I'm sorry, babe. When you come home, you can come and take a nap." Steve responded.

"Thank you baby." Bucky replied. They kissed and relaxed.


	7. Cheering Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie misses her dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. SS will be updated tmw.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The next day, the detectives resumed their investigation. They looked more into the employee list. They compared notes over their investigation.

"I haven't really found anything on anyone." Erica reported.

"Besides the suspects we have, there is nothing I can find." Isaac nodded.

"Another dead end. We are running out of time." Skye groaned.

"We need to interview more people." Ryan said. They each took a list of employees and got to the phones to make calls.

* * *

**_Lang place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Hope played with Cassie to try to cheer her up. She was silent and sad. They played cards. Slowly, she began to warm to it.

* * *

**_California;_ **

Scott and Allison went out on a date. They went to a cafe. They ordered coffee and sweets. They had a great time. At the end of the date, Scott and Allison kissed softly.

* * *

**_Stark Mansion, Long Island, Manhattan;_ **

Tony, Pepper, Howard, Maria, Hope, Hank, Janet, and Cassie gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of meatloaf with glazed carrots, baked potato, and cauliflower casserole. Dessert was chocolate mousse cake. They talked over their meal happily. It was a pleasant escape from the troubles.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and took deep breaths to relax.

"I want Cassie to come to play with the kids. She's sad that Scott is not home." Bucky was saying. Steve nodded,

"It could help." he responded.

"I can talk to Hope about it." Bucky replied. They kissed.


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets great news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 should be posted tmw.

Derek and Stiles took a spa day. They got the full package massage. They had fun and relaxed. As they were served smoothies, Derek and Stiles kissed.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The detectives resumed their investigation. They went through a suspect list. 

"What do we have?" Skye asked.

"We have more reason to suspect each one." Boyd replied.

"What if they hired someone to kill?" Erica wanted to know.

"That's totally possible." Skye declared.

* * *

In the meantime, Scott met with Matt and Hope. They were happy to see each other.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"Bail has been set and paid. You are coming home." Matt answered.

"Really!? Thank God!" Scott was relieved.

"Yes, you are finally coming home." Hope smiled.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn:  
_ **

The bakery held their annual Valentine's Day sale. The bakery was decorated in red, pink, and white. Colorful streamers and paper lanterns, heart swirls hung from the ceiling. A banner hung over the main entrance. Matching balloons and helium balloons were scattered around the bakery. Dove, cupids, and valentine heart decals covered the wall and windows. 

A table held a fondue fountain. Dippers were laid out on a tray next to it. On another table was the fruit punch bowl, a pitcher, and cups. Cupcakes filled the cupcake stand on the last table. A cookie platter, and a three tier tray had been placed next to said stand.

Mugs and glasses were set out. The espresso mocha machine was ready. Blenders had been taken out. The sale was a total hit. They loved it every year.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked.

"Scott's back home." Bucky was saying. Steve was so happy.

"Oh, good!" he beamed brightly. They kissed and smiled.


	9. Two to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives narrow their search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9-12 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but rl issues came up.

A few days later, the detectives looked at their notes. They were down to David Cannon and Nathan Garrett.

"We have two suspects now." Erica was saying.

"We have a link between the murder and espionage." Isaac responded.

"Darren Cross has an alibi for the actual murder." Ryan mentioned.

"Mitchell Carson got caught looking into employee sealed records." Skye added.

"That's enough motive to make a scapegoat." Isaac commented.

"He was cleared of all of it though, so it cannot be him." Ryan stated.

"Okay, let's run with this and keeping looking." Boyd said. They all got to work and got to looking.

* * *

At lunchtime, the couples went out on a group date. They went to a pho shop. The date was simple and relaxed. They ate noodle dishes. They had a lot of fun. It was a great time to be with friends and their loved significant others.

* * *

**_Pym house;_ **

Kurt, Dave, and Luis helped Hope and Matt. They worked to build the defense.

"Do we have anyway of proving that Scott does not have access to company revenue records?" Matt was saying.

"He's an engineer. We would need a financier lock code." Hope replied.

"Look into who had them then." Dave said.

"Gotcha." Kurt said. They got down to business and worked hard.

* * *

**_kitchen, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. The family made cupcakes. Chocolate cupcakes were taken out of the oven. They mixed up buttercream frosting. Red and pink food coloring were used. Finally, they put jimmies sprinkles on top. They were proud of their work. The family shared cupcakes and enjoyed the treat.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They cuddled up.

"I love the cupcakes." Bucky was saying. Steve smiled,

"Thanks baby." he replied.

"I'm happy we got to make them." Bucky said. They kissed softly.


	10. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives have had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9-12 will be next.

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

A few days later, the families plus Chris, Isaac, Stiles, and Danielle gathered for brunch. Plates of food had been set out and covered the table.

The food consisted of smoked salmon bagel sandwiches, apple bites, potato, watercress, and egg salads, cheesy broccoli and chicken noodle soups, bean and corn quesadillas, chicken pockets, and slaw. There were milk, coffee, and soda to drink.

Dessert were chocolate chip cookies, strawberry angel food dessert, chocolate eclairs, lemon poppy seed dessert cupcakes, apple pie, and tiramisu. They shared the dishes and chatted away. Brunch was always a time to just be without worry.

* * *

In the meantime, Tony and Pepper got a few snacks and sat by themselves in their common room. They enjoyed their small treat without a care.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The detectives held a meeting. They needed to discuss the case. Frustration filled the room. The spy was elusive and it was troubling them.

"Okay, what are we not seeing?" Erica wanted to know.

"We need to know who hired them." Ryan replied.

"We can set another trap. Fake an announcement and draw them in." Boyd suggested.

"That could work." Skye replied. They split up once more to formulate a plan of action.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They spooned. Bucky wrapped himself around Steve. It was nice to be alone without having to talk through issues.

* * *

**_Pym Tech, Manhattan;_ **

That evening, the detectives staked out the records room at Pym Tech. They found hiding places and settled down to wait. A hour later, footsteps could be heard as the spy entered the room dressed in all black from head to toe, a balaclava covered his face. 

The spy walked over to the cabinet and started pulling out needed files. He found the right one and turned to leave. All of sudden, he was grabbed.

"Gotcha!" Isaac declared.


	11. Free to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.

The detectives confronted them, surrounding them from all sides. The balaclava was yanked off to reveal Nathan Garrett! Nathan was pissed.

"Now, why set up Scott?" Erica declared.

* * *

**_records room, Pym Tech;_ **

The detectives were tense and angry. Nathan merely glared at them before he broke and confessed,

"There is more than you could handle."

"We got you. We got this." Skye wasn't impressed.

"I am just one." came the reply.

"That's all we need." Boyd stated. They looked at him with determination.

* * *

Tension filled the air as the detectives and Nathan stood off against each other. Soon, the battle began. Derek moved to grab him. Nathan put up one hell of fight. He wasn't going down easily! They fought hand to hand. The fight continued without stopping.

* * *

Minutes later, the fight ended when they all heard sirens. Nathan made a break for it. He was on his way out of Pym Tech when the police caught him. He was taken into custody. Derek was taken to be checked out as he was driven away.

* * *

**_Scott and Hope's place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Scott, Hope, and Cassie had some bonding time. They ordered pizza and watched a movie; Enchanted. They had a great time when Matt knocked on the door.

"Oh, hey. How are you doing?" Scott greeted.

"We arrested the spy. Charges will be dropped in the morning." Matt announced.

"Oh, thank god!" Scott was relieved.

"Come and get some pizza while you're here." Hope offered.


	12. Hand Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ordeal is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

The next day, Parrish, Natasha, Lance and Bobbi met with the FBI. The furious Nathan was handed over. The spy struggled and cursed them out the entire time.

"Just pipe down and accept your fate. Your goose is cooked." an agent chided. The lead agent and Parrish shook hands, before going their separate ways.

* * *

While the FBI was taking Nathan into custody, Pym Tech and Pepper held a press conference. Reporters came with notepads and pencils. Cameramen were there also.

"Scott Lang has been cleared. The true spy is in FBI's custody." Pepper announced. The room burst into shocked buzzing. Questions were fired.

"No comment." Pepper said as she and the others left the room.

* * *

A hour or so later, Derek and Stiles went to a diner for lunch. They had burgers, fries, and milkshakes. They smiled and flirted over their meal. As the bill arrived, they kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

Scott, Hope, and Cassie visited the agency with a Valentine's Day gift basket. The gift basket had an envelope addressed to the agency, a flower bouquet, and chocolate treats.

The flowers consisted of pink and lavender chrysanthemums, yellow and tea roses, pink, white, red, yellow, orange, and purple peruvian lilies.

The chocolates were; Ghiradelli gift bags, a box of truffles, cake pops, white chocolate covered strawberries. There was gift cards to Cheesecake Factory. Said gift bags had milk and dark chocolate, milk and dark chocolate caramel, dark chocolate mint, raspberry, and sea salt caramel squares.

"Those are to thank you for your help." Scott smiled.

"The gift basket are from all of us at Pym Tech and SI." Hope added as she and Cassie handed the basket over. Derek took the bag.

"We're happy to help out." Skye replied.

"Still, thanks." Scott replied. They chatted for a bit more before the trio took their leave.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on their bed, spooning. Bucky was wrapped around Steve.

"We're back to normal schedule now." Bucky announced.

"That's wonderful!" Steve turned into his husband's arms.

"I know, but the extra money is bonus, and I'm using it to help for my valentine surprise." Bucky replied. Then they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> general chrysanthemum: you're a wonderful friend  
> yellow roses: friendship  
> peruvian lilies; friendship and devotion  
> tea roses: I'll always remember


	13. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Depending on how thigns turns out, the epi should be posted tmw.

**_Birdland, Manhattan;  
_ **

A few days later, Ryan met up with Kaito at the jazz club bar where she worked. The duo was surprised to see each other.

"What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time.

"Working." they both chorused. They talked a bit more before their names were called. They waved before going their separate ways.

* * *

**_Ghiradelli Chocolate Shop; New York City, New York;_ **

The couples went out on a group date. They went to Ghiradelli chocolate shop. They had fun looking at the many chocolate types. They decided to go all out so they went from shelf to shelf.

They got boxes of peppermint bark, gift bags of strawberry bark and dark chocolate squares. Some even got dark chocolate cacao, dark chocolate cherry and almond bars. They brought chocolate mocha cocoa mixes.

Then they went to join the line for ice cream. They opted to get either chocolate ice cream cones or ice cream sandwiches. They had fun shopping. In the end, they left with their packages.

"We'll have to do this again!" Liam exclaimed.

* * *

**_Cheesecake Factory, Queens Center;_ **

Scott, Hope, and Cassie met up with Hope's parents, the Starks, and Matt for a celebratory dinner. Their meals consisted of pasta with either salad or soups. Cassie got 7-up, while the others had soda, wine, water, or tea to drink. Dessert was cheesecake. Cassie ordered Godiva chocolate cheesecake. Matt got ultimate red velvet cake cheesecake. Tony opted for coffee and cream chocolate supreme while Pepper decided on lemon raspberry cheesecake. Howard opted for chocolate hazelnut crunch cheesecake while Maria chose tiramisu. Hank asked for Reese's peanut butter chocolate cake while Janet opted for vanilla bean cake. Scott got celebration cake while Hope asked for mango key lime.

When dessert arrived, they dug in and shared their desserts with the others. They talked and laughed as they celebrated their victory.

* * *

**_eating area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family gathered for dinner. Dinner was chicken wild rice soup with sourdough bread and house salad. They had milk to drink with their dinner. The kids couldn't get enough of the soup and asked for seconds. After dinner ended, they cleared the table and put in Oliver & Company to watch.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time after they put the kids to bed. They cuddled in their bed.

"Valentine's Day is coming up. Mind sharing a hint?" Steve was saying.

"Nope, I want it to be a surprise." Bucky replied.

"Aw, you're no fun." Steve pouted. In reply, Bucky kissed the pout away, before they settled down to resume cuddling.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day arrives with love and surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi, just in time for Valentine's Day. The prologue for the next fic; Blood, Sweat, and Jazz will be posted next. Enjoy, and Happy Valentine's Day everyone!:)

Derek and Stiles went to Olive Garden for their date. They talked and flirted over appetizers of spinach-artichoke dip with bread, breadsticks, and dipping sauces. Next came the main course; Stiles opted for 'Create Your Own Pasta bowl, while Derek ordered sirloin with fettucine alfredo. They had coke to drink with their dinner. They shared black tie mousse cake for dessert. When the bill arrived, they kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The detectives took the kids to the Valentine's Day festival. The rooms had been arranged for the festival.

Valentine Bingo, Sudoku, and the usual carnival game booths were set up in the multipurpose room. There was even a Scavenger Hunt.

Refreshments could be found in the lounge. Gift bags with various types of candy inside had been placed on a table. The fruit punch bowl was on another table with cups. The staff members made strawberry banana smoothies and carefully poured glasses. There were gourmet chocolate covered pretzels, red velvet cupcakes, and the usual valentine heart cookies. Said cookies came in red, pink, and white icing.

The candy varied from sweetheart conservation candy hearts, Sweetart candy hearts, Hershey's Hugs & Kisses chocolate, strawberry & cream heart-shaped lollipops, pink and white jellybeans,  red foil-wrapped chocolate roses candy, peppermint pattie hearts, Reese's hearts, cinnamon jelly candy hearts, and cinnamon bears.

Art & crafts was in room A. Visitors could create valentine cards, decorations, and make friendship bracelets. The older kids had fun writing secret code valentine cards or haikus.

Inflatables had been set up in the gym. There was a bounce house and a obstacle course, complete with a dry slide. The kids were all over the place from the multipurpose room to the gym. Pietro and Blake tried to hoard the candy, but Alicia and Erica wouldn't let them.

"Share, there's plenty for everyone." Erica chided. The boys pouted but relented. Ryan dragged Blake off to the crafts room.

"Look, you can make friendship bracelets and write secret codes!" she exclaimed. Alicia laughed as she followed the duo. Everyone had fun and couldn't wait until the next one.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech High School gym;_ **

Corey, Mason, Brett, and Liam went to the Valentine's Day school dance. They talked and mingled at the refreshment table. Then they went dancing. It was the perfect night.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

****The detectives working at the agency exchanged valentines cards. They were happy and laughed at the cards that contained memes. Some even gave their friends wildflowers or yellow roses, and plush bears. The holiday wasn't just for couples, but also for friends.

* * *

**_Melting Pot Cuisine, Long Island City;_ **

Bucky and Steve left the kids with the teens to go to dinner at the Melting Pot. They decided to go with the four course experience; so they got the Melting Pot house salad, cheese fondue with classic entree, and Create Your Own Chocolate fondue. They drank white wine to go with their meal.

"Thank you for this sweet surprise." Steve beamed.

"This is just the beginning." Bucky replied. Then he gave his husband his present. The present was a bag with a dozen red roses. Steve took the bag and flowers. He opened the bag and looked through it.

There was a gift card to Blick Art Material store, a jeweler's box, and a 21 piece heart special from Jacques Torres. Steve gasped as he opened the boxes to look inside.

The heart special was filled with various kinds of chocolate bonbons. While the jewelry box consisted a sterling silver pendant. The pendant turned out to be a tree with birthstones in place of leaves.

Two aquamarines, two diamonds, two emeralds, four pearls, two rubies, two peridots, and two blue topaz stones represented their family twice over. Steve was extremely happy. They kissed and toasted to a beautiful night. The night was perfect and full of love.


End file.
